Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Tethered aerial vehicles, such as kites, may be configured to fly based on air flow from wind over and under the tethered aerial vehicle's wing and tension in a tether coupled to the aerial vehicle. In one example, a wind energy system may be coupled to the aerial vehicle to convert kinetic wind energy to electrical energy.